


Sung by Heart

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [73]
Category: Howl Series - Jones
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even wizards can get earworms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sung by Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictualities](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fictualities).



Calcifer hated the song, of course, but it kept coming back to Howl at odd moments, and he'd find himself humming it, or singing the words. He didn't even remember where he'd learned it first, although he knew it wasn't Ingary. The flickering light he associated with the tune had come from a television set and not a fireplace, from a time before he knew that magic was real.

_"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket,_  
Save it for a rainy day  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Never let it get away."


End file.
